


Page 48

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is stuck on page 48. (Remus/OMC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page 48

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun. Robert is my own invention
> 
> Written for the Remus/Original Character week of the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Page 48 of Hazardous Herbs was hardly as interesting as it should have been. Remus knew he must keep his eyes down on the page. In fact, he knew that he had to keep his eyes down on the page. But after every line his eyes moved over, he desperately wanted to lift them. But he shouldn’t. Couldn’t. Wouldn’t.   
  
Would. Just a quick peak couldn’t hurt. Before Remus could stop himself, he glanced up. And there he was, sitting six tables away, but leaning back in his chair so that Remus would be able to see him: Robert Alverts.   
  
Remus got a funny surge of excitement strike his chest and then settle, trembling, in his gut. Merlin, but the lad was good-looking! Dark hair so beautifully parted on the side and swept back from his handsome face. Impeccable posture and a casual pose that showed he took his work seriously. Dark eyes, concentrating on the book he was reading. At least he was able to keep his eyes on his—Robert glanced up as well.  
  
Another funny, fluttery feeling came over Remus as their eyes locked for just the briefest of moments across the reading area of the library. Then both boys lowered their gazes and blushed furiously, as if the whole place had caught them looking at each other.  
  
Page 48 wasn’t going so well. He tried flipping to page 49 and then back again to 47, but no matter how he tried to take in what he was reading, his eyes merely moved over the words but didn’t understand their meanings. And while he wanted to look up again, he knew he mustn’t.   
  
But he did. And, as if sensing this, so did Robert.


End file.
